No me las aprietes tanto
by fonteius
Summary: ¿has tenido alguna vez una obsesión que se te fuera de las manos? Asami sabe lo que es eso, como poco a poco va perdiendo el control con una presa de su cárcel, una traficante de drogas que le dio problema en el pasado, pero esta traficante tiene algo, tiene una frase. Una petición que hace Korra a su carcelera cuando le pone las esposa, esa frase se ha vuelto la obsesión de Asami
1. Chapter 1

**hola a todos, he vuelto... llevo mucho tiempo sin escribir y tengo otras historias en dique seco (y no veáis lo mal que me sienta no poder seguir escribiéndolas) porque no me veo capaz de escribir, quizás sea bloqueo del escritor , quizás desmotivación, quizás últimos sucesos de mi vida... por eso he escrito esto, es una idea que tenia y necesito pasar el bloqueo.**

 **espero sus comentarios para saber que os parece, me vendría bien porque llevo mucho sin escribir y creo que necesito algo de animo para saber si continuo la histoia y sobretodo para saber si me he quedado oxidada o ya no escribo bien.**

 **en fin os dejo en paz, espero vuestros comentarios y que os guste.**

* * *

Sintió un golpe en sus costillas y noto como su cara se estampaba en duro y frio suelo, lo veía cada vez más sucio y borroso… había recibido demasiados golpes y ella había dado demasiados pocos, noto la sangre en su boca y noto el dolor en sus costillas, los pulmones le ardían y su respiración cada vez se hacía más pesada. Esta pelea estúpida había durado demasiado y no era para prolongarla más, o hacia algo ahora o perdería en un par de minutos. Eso significaba que todas sus compañeras se burlarían de ella durante un par de meses, eso y las correspondientes putadas que le harían por haber perdido su respeto. Ella no podía perder, ella debía ganar. oyó la risa burlona de su contrincante y se puso de rodillas con una mano en el suelo y otra en el estomago, notaba como cada musculo le pedía que se quedara en el suelo pero ella les obligo a levantarse una última vez, "victoria o muerte" se dijo a si misma tres veces e intento ponerse una vez más en pie pero sus piernas le pedían una vez mas que se quedara en el suelo, por esa petición de sus músculos, los pies de korra resbalaron en el duro suelo clavándose de nuevo en sus rodillas.

\- ¿eso es lo único que tienes?

Kuvira le escupió en el pelo y le piso la mano, korra gimió de dolor y puso la mano en el tobillo de la chica del lunar y lo apretó. No hacía nada, pero ese contacto le hizo darse un último ánimo para poder levantarse, le hizo conectar con la realidad y con su parte más salvaje, y aunque Kuvira rápidamente le quito la mano de una patada, korra gruño y poniendo mueca de enfado farfullo unas palabras incoherente mientras Kuvira le daba la espalda y levantaba las manos para ser alabada por todas las espectadoras, se giro cuando escucho La voz de korra gruñendo

\- eres una sucia puta...

Korra se levanto como pudo, y con todas las fuerzas que había acumulado esos dos últimos minutos y con la adrenalina que le quedaba en el cuerpo para llevar a cabo su nuevo plan y cargo contra Kuvira con un grito de odio que se estrello contra la pared y todas se quedaron en silencio mientras veían como korra cargaba aun estando maltrecha y escuchaban como Kuvira daba una bocanada de aire y empezaba a boquear por falta de oxigeno… el golpe directo y rápido la había dejado completamente en shock y ahora no podía respirar, pero como vio que su contrincante no la iba a dejar en paz y tenía planes de continuar, le golpeo la espalda con los puños juntos como un mazo, korra mostro poco dolor y gruño, pero ella siguió con sus embestidas porque sabía que había sorprendido a Kuvira y que esta sería su única oportunidad para ganarla, con un grito siguió cargando contra ella. la técnica era simple y fácil: golpe, se retiraba un poco para coger espacio y cargar el golpe de nuevo, golpe, repetir, golpe y repetir... notaba como empezaba a quemarle el pecho como si fuera un horno encendido, pero también noto como Kuvira jadeaba cada vez más fuerte y más fuerte... noto como el estomago de Kuvira se contraía y se movía contra su hombro que estaba justo en la boca del estomago y era el causante de los espasmos abdominales de Kuvira y como ella hacia ruidos, eso le causo satisfacción ya que supo lo que venia después y en ese momento se aparto y cayó al suelo con los brazos abiertos y las piernas abiertas, ya no podía ni aguantarse sobre ella misma, todo era doloroso y confuso… notaba como la gente gritaba de euforia, como su pecho subía y bajaba y como todo se volvía negro y borroso, pero algo caliente y húmedo le golpeo en los pies. Se incorporo y vio a Kuvira enfrente de ella de rodillas, después de aplastarle el estomago había vomitado todo el insustancial desayuno que había comido, korra sonrió un poco y se dejo caer de nuevo, pero esta vez con la cabeza más despejada, y rio… rio disfrutando de su victoria y sabiéndose ganadora de este enfrentamiento tan banal.  
El coro de mujeres coreo en alto el nombre de korra y aplaudieron cuando ella levanto un puño en señal de victoria, korra solo sentía la sangre en su boca y Kuvira solo vomitaba, esa es la imagen final de esta pelea en el pequeño cuarto donde por ahora solo había estado las reclusas viendo la pelea y apostando.

De repente se formo muchísimo escándalo, todas las mujeres corrían de un lado a otro, todas formaban o huían, korra sabía que era lo que pasaba... korra había presentido que esto llegaría a pasar desde un principio, cuando le dijo a Kuvira que era una zorra mal parida y que sabía que le había robado los cigarrillos que guardaba en su celda y como Kuvira se había hecho la ofendida y como había empezado a llamar a sus compañeras para que metieran leña al fuego y así cabrear a korra mas y provocar la pelea contra ella, que obviamente seria la primera en lanzarse de cabeza contra Kuvira, y así descargar tensiones acumuladas que tenían por los constantes abusos que sufrían de los guardias. Esa era la única forma que tenían de evadirse de esa mierda de realidad que tenían… escaparse de vez en cuando de la vigía de las guardias y así poder pegarse entre ellas para no revelarse contra las guardias y así no recibir porrazos innecesarios y castigos desmedidos por llamarle puta a una guardia.

La forma de escaparse era fácil, un soborno, una invitación a ver las peleas y a apostar o simplemente a esperar a que sea por la tarde después de comer y ver como las guardias se amodorraban y les prestaban más atención al culebrón que echaban por la tele que a las reclusas. Muchas veces eso era lo que funcionaba pero desde que había llegado la nueva guardia todo se había vuelto más difícil porque no era tan fácil sobornarla y porque se tomaba su deber en serio, las peleas se habían vuelto algo insólito y poco común.  
Korra noto como alguien la cogía por los brazos y la estampaba contra la pared y le daba la vuelta, las piernas tuvieron la decencia de mantenerla en pie durante un breve tiempo, lo suficiente para que, con una sonrisa de medio lado, miraba a la guardia que la tenía retenida y pusiera las manos delante de ella.

\- no me aprietes las esposas

Nunca le hacía caso ¿Cuántas veces se lo había pedido? Incontables ¿De cuantas formas? Con educación, con exigencia, con borderia, con suplica… de demasiadas formas se lo había pedido pero ella nunca le hacía caso, siempre la miraba y le apretaba las muñecas lo máximo posible. .. Creo que le encantaba verla sufrir ¿Por qué? Ella que sabía, solamente se dejaba hacer mientras veía como esa guardia del demonio le ponía las esposas y le daba una buena vista de su escote y cuando se largaba de sus piernas y de ese culito bien formado. Unos ojos color jade le devolvía una mirada fría mientras le apretaba cada vez más las esposas hasta que tocaron carne, korra cerró los ojos y se quejo internamente pero no borro la sonrisa de su cara.

\- otra vez a la celda de aislamiento, escoria

Korra sonrió, de lejos pudo apreciar como dos guardias cogían a Kuvira por cada brazo y la levantaban, esta le regalo una mirada de odio increíble por haberle dado una humillante derrota mientras se la llevaban rápidamente a la enfermería y apartada unos centímetros de ellos por si le vomitaba encima. Korra se giro de nuevo a ver esos ojos jade mientras se fijaba en esa piel blanca y en esos labios rojos que eran una simple línea en la cara de su dueña.

\- oh venga… ¿no hay benevolencia? Solo he hecho esto porque quería ver tu sonrisa de nuevo

Noto un puñetazo en las cotillas ya maltrechas, noto como esos dedos blancos se enseñaban con violencia contra su cuerpo y sus puntos más débiles, las piernas le fallaron y se tuvo que apoyar contra el cuerpo de la guardia, cálido… demasiado cálido para alguien que pegaba tan fuerte. Cuando pensaba que no aguantaba más unos labios rojos se posaron en su oído y con una voz extremadamente suave y melodiosa le dijo una frase sumamente perturbadora

\- ni se te ocurra intentar ser graciosa conmigo o lo lamentaras, yo no soy como las tontas que tienes aquí siguiéndote y bailándote el agua, yo estoy aquí para vigilarte y si te pasas de la raya te castigarte, tenlo en cuenta korra, yo soy peligrosa y si quieres ganarte mi aprecio más vale que me respetes como me merezco

La guardia se aparto y vio caer el cuerpo de Korra como un saco de patatas, esta noto el suelo y como su respiración se hacía irregular, notaba como se ahogaba y como por fin su cuerpo había puesto punto y final a su aventura de hoy, le pedía descanso y reposo… le pedía un poco de recompensa por el esfuerzo. Korra antes de caer inconsciente obligo a su boca a articular, entre jadeos, dos palabras

\- enfermería... urgente

Y empezó a boquear y todo se volvió oscuro, por fin todo había terminado

(...)

jugueteaba con la carpeta que tenía entre manos, todo era más divertido cuando estaba en el departamento de policía pero todo se torció por un pequeño malentendido y la echaron y tuvo que acabar en la penitenciaría de ciudad republica, porque no podían contratarla en otro lugar… y eso le cabreaba y la frustraba ella había trabajado muchísimo para llegar lejos en la comisaria y un estúpido mal entendido le había hecho perder todo, pero por lo menos había encontrado con quien desestresarse. Una de las que había causado que la echaran del cuerpo había acabado en esta cárcel… y eso le hacía feliz, sobre todo cuando sabía que podía putearla cuanto quisiera… eso la hacía más feliz, muy pero que muy feliz. Le había jodido la vida y ella se la joderia ella. Revisito una vez más la carpeta y empezó a leer los datos de su reclusa favorita.

Korra water: 25 años, mujer, tribu del agua, traficante de drogas, en prisión desde hace dos años, le quedan dieciocho mas de prisión, frecuentes peleas en prisión, veinte veces en celda de aislamiento  
Potencialmente problemática

La guardia cerro la carpeta y fumo su cigarrillo mientras se apoyaba en la mesa. Se estiro felinamente y recordó el puñetazo que le había dado en las costillas... había notado su falta de aliento, su quejido de dolor y como se quedaba inconsciente... pero el momento más placentero para ella fue cuando le puso las esposas, cuando nota como el hierro se cierra sobre sus muñecas, cuando la deja indefensa, cuando ve sus ojos azules que se chinan un poco por del dolor. Realmente le encantaba vengarse de ella en esos pequeños gestos, pero lo que le gustaba ver era como ella aun se revelaba contra ella, como esos ojos azules la desafiaban, como esa sonrisa socarrona le sacaba sus pensamientos más oscuros, como entrenaba duro en el patio y como se pavoneaba porque así demostraba que era la más fuerte de toda la prisión. Ella disfrutaba con su rebeldía porque así sabia que sus actos de venganzas le sentaban como un tiro a korra … ella sabía que la odiaba, pero lo que no sabía korra era porque la trataba peor que a las otras, porque estaba tan obsesionada con ella.  
Asami sato sonrió

Realmente ni ella lo sabía, una cosa era vengarse un poco y otra era la fijación que estaba contrayendo con la chica de ojos zafiro, poco a poco pensaba en que podía hacer para pillarla haciendo algo indebido para poder llamarle la atención y ponerle las esposas, y ya si podía mandarle a la celda de aislamiento... ahí la tenía solo para ella.  
Nunca encontró mas satisfactorio su trabajo que cuando entro esa pequeña hija de puta y le puso las esposas por primera vez  
Y cuando oyó su queja… su dulce queja  
" no las aprietes mucho..."  
Asami sonrió más ampliamente. Esa voz le hizo que una corriente eléctrica le recorriera de arriba abajo y desde entonces siempre que podía intentaba ponerle las manos encima para ponerle esos hierros malditos en sus muñecas  
Disfrutaba poniéndole las esposas. ... lo disfrutaba como nunca ha disfrutado nada en su vida.

Asami rio por lo bajo y termino de hacer el informe. Cuando termino le dijeron que korra estaba ya preparada para ir a la sala de aislamiento y que ya estaba consciente… bien, justo en el momento indicado. La dueña de los ojos jade corrió ágilmente por los pasillos hasta llegar a la enfermería donde encontró a korra en la cama donde tenía las vendas en el torso y una tirita en la nariz, korra la miro fijamente y sonrió por lo bajo

\- tu otra vez no por dios… ¿es que no me vais a dejar en paz ni un día?

Asami cerró la puerta detrás de ella, y la miro fijamente

\- oh vamos… dime que no me echabas de menos, lo de antes fue… una pequeña muestra de quien mandaba, tómatelo como quieras

\- oh… sí que me ha quedado claro, sobre todo cuando te me has lanzado encima, ha sido increíblemente placentero, el puñetazo lo aderezo todo.

Asami la miro fijamente y tuvo que contenerse para no sonreír, disfrutaba cada vez que korra le decía que le había hecho daño o cada vez que se había pasado de la raya… eran sus pequeños placeres del día, sus placeres oscuros… los que no confesaría a nadie, aunque esos placeres eran agridulces cuando los pensaba fríamente, demasiado. Algunas veces llegaba a sentir un poco de compasión por la pobre chica.

\- estas aquí por pelearte con otra reclusa, ¿algo que decir?

Korra levanto ambas manos

\- empezó ella

\- ya claro

Luego recordaba de que era una orgullosa, imbécil, despreocupada e irresponsable y se le pasaba.

\- ponte de pie, manos a la espalda ya conoces el procedimiento

Korra tardo un poco en levantarse y puso sus manos a la espalda sin decir nada, eso enfureció a Asami

¿Dónde estaba su frase favorita?

¿Dónde estaba escuchar esas palabras tan dulces para ella?

¿Dónde?

\- ¿ya no pides lo de siempre?

Korra la miro con una sonrisa

\- ¿para qué? Nunca lo haces

Asami se las apretó con furia, como nunca lo había hecho, con un odio que nunca había sentido y pensó en que ella tenía que hacerle decir la frase, tenía que provocarla, tenía que hacerla volverse brutal como solamente korra era, tenía que soltar a la salvaje que tenia dentro. Asami no pensó mucho en lo que hizo a continuación, pero en ningún momento se arrepintió de sus actos ni de sus palabras así que la cogió y la llevo a una pared para pegarse contra ella, la miro fijamente y luego, mientras su mano se movía desde la goma de su pantalón, clavando la uña en todo el recorrido del estomago bien formado, la clavícula marcada, el cuello de color tostado hasta la barbilla, donde el contraste de color se hizo evidente, y obligándola a mirarla fijamente a los ojos le dijo con voz fiarme

\- nunca dejes de decirme esa frase ¿me escuchas? Nunca. Porque algún día escucharemos esa frase en otro contexto… y te gustara más a ti que a mí, que como siempre no le haga caso.

Dicho esto movió a korra, que tenía los ojos abiertos y cara de pasmada, lejos de la pared y la dirigió al cuarto de aislamiento. Una vez cerrada la puerta Asami sopeso lo que había dicho… quizás debería hablar antes de pensar, pasar tanto tiempo pegada a korra para hacerle la vida imposible le estaba haciendo que se le pegara la personalidad. Una personalidad llena de brutalidad, de venganza, de actuar sin pensar y de ser una cabeza loca.

Y eso era malo… muy malo, porque solamente los espíritus sabrían como acabaría eso.


	2. Chapter 2

**bueno, me he animado a escribir otro capitulo de esta historia por lo que ha gustado.**

 **muchísimas** **gracias por vuestros comentarios y apoyos, espero seguir recibiendo vuestras opiniones sobre la historia porque me animan muchísimo a seguir escribiendo**

 **gracias por todo, espero que os guste y dejad un comentario con lo que sea, comentarios, amenazas o lo que se os ocurra.**

 **hasta la próxima y suerte**

* * *

Asami miraba a la recluida por el cristal… esa chica la tenia hipnotizada, idiotizada, obsesionada y completamente enfadada con ella misma.

"¿Cómo puede ser que esa… malnacida me tenga con la mente tan centrada en ella? Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer, no puedo perder el tiempo contigo Korra"

Asami siguió mirando como Korra se había sentado en la posición del loto y como estaba meditando para pasar sus horas muertas. Si no meditaba, entrenaba y sino silbaba o cantaba, cada vez que Asami le traía la comida ella dejaba de hacer lo que hacía y le sonreía socarronamente… hoy no era una excepción.

Asami abrió la puerta y Korra abrió un solo ojo y sonrió como siempre le hacía, burlonamente.

\- ¿Estás aquí por placer o por trabajo?

Asami apretó los dientes, siempre ese humor ácido y su desparpajo natural… le enfermaba y encantaba a partes iguales, ella dejó la bandeja a un lado y la miró. Tenía que disimular y fingir que no le afectaba

\- Conoces el procedimiento, reclusa… contra la pared y manos a la espalda.

\- ¿Vamos a usar estos juegos siempre? Alguna vez tendrás que dejarme ponerte las esposas a ti Asami

La aludida golpeó con su pierna la de Korra para abrirla de piernas y le puso las esposas

\- ni en tus sueños más oscuros reclusa… además no eres de las que le gusta poner las esposas

Korra rio mientras notaba el frío en sus muñecas

\- tienes razón, soy más de dejarme hacer que tener tu actitud de loba dominante… ¡hey! No me las aprietes tanto… te estás pasando

Asami no pudo evitar la sonrisa, pero como Korra no la veía, pudo permitirse el lujo de sonreír ampliamente y que sus ojos se posaran un gran rato en las esposas, maravillándose en el buen trabajo que hacía con Korra.

\- no me hables así… soy una guardia, no tu amiguita que te follas en el baño

\- ¿te refieres a Kuvira? Oh… sabes que solo lo hago por desquitarme, además de que le pongo tu cara

Asami gruñó y le puso la mano en la nuca y la obligó a ponerse contra la pared

\- toca el cacheo, así que estate quieta

\- adoro tener tus manos cerca de mi cuerpo

Asami apretó las manos en la nuca de Korra

\- y callada

Dicho esto las manos de Asami se movieron en los puntos estratégicos que le habían enseñado en los cursos de formación de la cárcel, aunque claramente esto ya lo sabía de su formación como policía y después como inspectora. Asami suspiró para sus adentros echaba de menos esos tiempos de trabajo de calle, sentir la adrenalina cuando perseguía a alguien, conducir a mil por hora sin que te dijeran nada, luchar, tiros… pero todo eso se acabo… todo eso se acabo por…Korra…

Cuando estaban investigando un cártel de la droga y capturaron a Korra ella confesó que tenían un topo en la oficina, alguien que cambiaba pruebas, avisaba de las próximas redadas y que cuando era necesario echaba una mano en pequeñas escaramuzas…. Todo eso por un buen mordisco de lo que ganasen claramente. Korra confesó a cambio de una reducción de condena, y dijo que era una mujer que en las últimas redadas había estado allí y que había colaborado activamente en las misiones relacionadas con los casos de la mafia en la que trabajaba Korra.

Se inició la investigación y al principio no salía ninguna prueba en contra de ninguna de las cinco mujeres, pero en cuanto la prensa se enteró de que Asami Sato, del famoso linaje de los Sato, grandes policías e investigadores, estaba envuelta en el escándalo de colaboración con mafias, de repente salieron testigos de debajo de las piedras y pruebas de los arboles en contra de ella.

Estaba claro, le habían tendido una trampa.

Ella tuvo que renunciar a su placa para evitar el expediente y que la prensa le dejara en paz y a cambio la colocaron como guardia de aquella cárcel de mujeres, le prometieron que sería alguacil en cuanto la vieja Lin se jubilara… pero para eso quedaba demasiado.

Toda su vida, toda su carrera se vio destruida por este despojo humano llamado Korra. Ella nunca supo que ella estaba ahí por su culpa ni todo lo que había perdido porque ella abriera su estúpida boca.

Korra se movió contra sus manos

\- ¿no crees que te demoras demasiado?

\- calla, tardaré lo que tenga que tardar

\- esto ya se considera acoso

Recibió un rodillazo que hizo que su rodilla se chocara contra la pared, y Asami prosiguió con el cacheo, deteniéndose tal vez con demasiada parsimonia en puntos determinados del cuerpo de la reclusa… Era otro de los hábitos malsanos que había ido adquiriendo durante sus frecuentes cacheos a la mujer que se encontraba contra la pared pero debía reconocer que lo disfrutaba. El cuerpo de Korra era musculoso, trabajado diariamente en el gimnasio del patio de la cárcel, no le era ajeno el hecho de que la susodicha hacía ciertas ``competiciones´´ de lo que ellas consideraban culturismo y una vez cada dos meses decenas de reclusas se reunían para comparar su musculatura, la campeona recibía un generoso número de cigarrillos y cierto respeto y casualmente una de las ganadoras más frecuentes era Korra. Asami solía ver las competiciones desde la lejanía, los últimos que había visto habían sido muy reñidos ente Korra y Kuvira, siendo la primera la ganadora de la mayoría de las competiciones.

Asami paso la mano suavemente sobre los musculosos brazos de Korra, notaba cada fibra y el calor de su piel… se imaginaba que esos brazos la podían reducir en cualquier momento contra el suelo… y eso le gustaba y le inquietaba.

\- ¿disfrutando?

Asami la miro de nuevo y Korra entendió lo que significaba en silencio y con una carcajada muda, sacudiéndose la cabeza miro a la pared de nuevo. Asami siguió con su trabajo y bajo hacia el abdomen de Korra, cacheo suavemente cada abdominal haciendo la comprobación de que no hubiera ningún objeto sospechoso… ¿pero cómo lo iba a ver? No era posible, había estado todo el día en esta habitación. Asami bajo de nuevo hacia las piernas y de nuevo las yemas de sus dedos notaron cada fibra de la piel de Korra, cuando termino el cacheo se levanto pesadamente y con un suspiro

\- estas limpia reclusa

\- ¿Qué iba a llevar encima? ¿Un cuchillo? ¿Una pistola? ¿Un ramo de rosas que ofrecerte? – Asami le soltó las esposas y Korra se dio la vuelta mientras se tocaba las muñecas y la encaro- se que te gustaría pero es imposible… no he salido de este antro desde que me redujiste

Asami se acerco a ella lentamente pero con paso autoritario. Asami se ponía enferma cuando esa basura se le ponía a tomarle el pelo, ella no era nada, ella solamente era una yonki que se dejo pillar, una estúpida matona del tres al cuarto, una marginada social. ¿Y se atrevía a hablarle así a Asami Sato? A ella, que había atrapado a grandes criminales con solo su ingenio, que había atrapado a decenas de asesinos en serie y que había ayudado a la investigación contra una secta religiosa. Asami gruño cuando se planto delante de su cara, levanto un dedo y apunto a esa sonrisa burlona que la miraba

\- ¿Quién te crees que eres para hablar así a tu superior? ¿Y para ese coqueteo que crees que me gusta? ¿Crees que me gusta o funcionara? Déjame decirte una cosa…

Mientras hablaba la mano de Asami se fue acercando y Korra fue achinando los ojos de furia, odiaba que la hablaran con tanta superioridad, las dos eran iguales, carne, huesos y sangre… la posición social no cambiaba nada su biología, todos los humanos eran iguales solamente los estúpidos daban más importancia a la clase social que a la persona…. Y eso enfureció a Korra que cogió la mano que la apuntaba y de un fuerte empujón, Korra tenía a Asami contra la pared, con la mano inmovilizada y paralizada

\- ¿el qué? ¿Qué eres mi superior? Déjame decirte una cosa niña bonita, no eres superior a mí, las manos que te sujetan están hechas de lo mismo que las tuyas, la boca que te habla igual que la tuya, y mi cuerpo es de la misma materia que el tuyo. ¿Qué porque seas guardia te convierte en mejor que yo? Posiblemente pero tú y yo

La mano se apretó más contra la muñeca de Asami

\- somos iguales

Asami la miro y trago saliva, veía esos ojos azules volverse más oscuros, como el olor de la reclusa se le metían en la nariz y como esto la hipnotizaba cada vez más, su mano estaba inmóvil, ella estaba indefensa y Korra lo notaba porque sonrió ferozmente y miro a Asami que poco a poco empezaba a estar más idiotizada

\- ¿lo notas? ¿Lo indefensa que estas? ¿Lo dependiente que eres de la persona que te tiene sujeta? Eso… es lo que siento yo cada vez que me pones las esposas

Korra apoyo la mano encima del hombro de Asami y poco a poco se apoyo en la pared, Asami cada vez se sentía más débil y sabia que Korra estaba notando todas las emociones que le cruzaban el cuerpo de arriba abajo porque iba sonriendo cada vez mas, Asami que cada vez se sentía mas indefensa…. Más…

\- ¿excitada? Lo sé… las esposas son un pequeño juego sobre dominación… el único momento en el que alguien puede sentirse superior a alguien. Es el único momento en el que te permito hablarme así… y no como una guardia, sino como alguien dominante

\- yo no… nada de eso… es…

Korra cada vez se acercaba mas a ella con esa sonrisa de seductora insoportable, cerca, demasiado cerca… lo notaba todo, el calor, el olor, la sonrisa de Korra, los pasos… ¿pasos?

Asami se dio cuenta de la posición y del sonido en la distancia, eso solo significaba una cosa.

\- AYUDA, LA RECLUSA ME TIENE APRESADA

La puerta se abrió y dos guardáis entraron e inmovilizaron enseguida a Korra que miraba a Asami con sorpresa y luego con un poco de ira. Asami suspiro, se coloco sus ropas y miro a Korra.

\- esto no quedara así, ni lo sueñes.

Korra gruñía mientras intentaba quitarse de encima a los guardias, que le dieron un golpe del que cayó inconsciente enseguida, el primer guardia la miro

-¿estas bien?

\- si… solamente que ella… bueno… me pillo desprevenida

Todos miraron a la reclusa, Asami toco el cuello para mirar su pulso, estable… pero secretamente Asami tenía el oscuro deseo de tocar la piel caliente de esa mujer, de notar la piel color caramelo contra sus dedos de porcelana, de que la corriente eléctrica pasara una última vez hasta mañana, cuando la volviera a ver y pudiera tocarla de nuevo.

Un guardia le tendió una carta en cuanto se levanto

\- ¿Qué es?

\- Lin quiere verte

\- iré enseguida, cuidad de esa escoria y apuntarle un día mas en esta salucha.

El par de guardias, hermanos los dos, la miro y asintieron a la vez.

\- Asami, deberías decirle esto a Lin

\- lo hare enseguida, gracias Bolin, sin vosotros a saber qué hubiera pasado y gracias a ti también Mako.

El último se sonrojo y sonrió estúpidamente. Asami cerró la puerta y suspiro pesadamente, ninguno de los dos hermanos había notado la pequeña cantidad de acido vertido en esa frase… ninguno notaba que ella quería saber que había pasado si no hubieran llegado. Asami se recompuso y con paso decidido fue a la oficina de la jefa Lin

(…)

Lin miraba la carta de su hermana sin abrir, meditando si ella se sentía preparada para leer su contenido cuando, salvada por la campana, unos golpes en la puerta la salvaron de la indecisión.

\- adelante

La joven y bella sato entro en la oficina de Lin con aire regio y orgulloso

\- ¿quería verme?

Lin se acomodo en su silla y tiro la carta encima de la mesa

\- sí, tus informes últimamente son un poco confusos… ¿Qué ha pasado en estos últimos días?

Asami se encogió de los hombros

\- lo último que ha pasado es que Korra la ha liado varias veces y hoy me ha agredido, últimamente tengo los nervios a flor de piel.

Lin entrecerró los ojos

\- ¿agredido?

\- sí, me ha cogido el brazo y me ha puesto contra la pared, Bolin y Mako me ayudaron en el último momento

Lin apretó el boli en la mano y se apoyo para quedar mirando a la pared de al lado.

\- quiero que escribas un informe sobre ese incidente, detalladlo sato… no tan vagos como la última vez.

Asami movió la cabeza afirmativamente.

\- ¿Algo más?

\- ¿Korra le da problemas?

Asami se mordió el labio rojo y se froto la mano contra el cuello

\- yo… ¿Por qué estoy al cuidado de Korra? Sabe mi situación, sabe que está relacionada con mi pasado, sabe que puedo cebarme contra ella ¿Por qué no me cambia de lugar?

Lin giro el bolígrafo entre sus dedos

\- ¿quieres un traslado, sato?

Asami medito un segundo pero la respuesta apareció rauda en su mente

\- no

\- ¿y por qué no?

\- porque… me gusta tener a Korra en mi mano

\- ¿Por qué? Esto es extraoficial, yo no cambiare nada sea cual sea tu respuesta, has decidido quedarse… así que déjame preguntarle, de persona a persona ¿Por qué?

Asami sonrió fríamente

\- porque… puedo vengarme

Lin la miro fijamente con dureza, Asami se removió incomoda y algo en su mente le dijo que tenía que tener cuidado

\- se que usted no tendrá ningún problemas de pasarse con la porra contra algunas presas, sé que no se le abrirá un expediente contra usted por eso porque es usted demasiado inteligente. Sabe que si se pasara con Korra la echarían de aquí y la poca credibilidad que tuviera se vería tirada por el barro. Por eso no le cambiad de sitio cuando le toco venir aquí y cuidar del sector de Korra… por eso mismo. Pero se otra cosa más, que usted hace pequeñas venganzas contra ella, se lo de las esposas, lo de meterla en la sala de aislamiento cuando puedes… lo sé.

Asami palideció

\- ¿va usted a hacer algo?

\- no, pero quiero decirte una cosa… si te pasas demasiado de la raya, te echare, si Korra algún día se queja de ti de modo serio, cosa poco probable en esa chica, te cambiare de lugar… y si te pillo confraternizándote con ella, te echare

\- ¿confraternizando señora?

\- ya sabes a lo que me refiero, donde hay roce hay cariño, quienes se pelean se desean y donde había fuego quedan ascuas… todo eso.

\- eso es poco probable señora

Lin rezongo

\- cuantas veces he escuchado esa mierda, cuantas… un millón y más. Ahora sal de mi oficina sato, vete a casa y mañana sacaras a Korra de la sala… me da igual lo que digas… hazlo, es una orden.

Asami dejo la sala y Lin miro la carta

\- de perdidos al rio

Y la abrió

(….)

Asami llego a casa y abrió una copa de vino, Bolin y Mako hacían guardia esta noche con lo cual no saldría, Asami bebió vino hasta que la botella quedo medio muerta en el fondo de la basura.

Asami miraba fijamente el cielo y pensaba que la noche más oscura no era comparable a el color de ojos de Korra cuando le había cogido de la mano… no había visto tanta oscuridad en la mirada de nadie. Pero Asami sonrió y rio en bajito

Algunas veces la oscuridad podía reparar cosas que la luz no podía.


	3. Chapter 3

**bueno, pues nuevo capitulo... la uni me esta limitando y últimamente no escribo muy bien, de hecho no estaba muy convencida del capitulo pero necesito escribir**

 **bueno, dejad comentarios, sugerencias, amenazas y lo que sea... espero que os guste y hasta la próxima**

* * *

Korra se lavaba el cuerpo mientras dejaba que el agua le corriera por el cuerpo. Los músculos trabajados se relajaban y su cuerpo se liberaba de todo el dolor y tensión que había acumulado de toda la semana, toda la mierda que había soportado y todo el malestar que había aguantado se esfumaba por el sumidero de las duchas comunales de la cárcel, había conseguido tener las duchas para ella sola durante una hora, tener influencias y dar miedo algunas veces daba sus frutos. Korra giro el cuello que crujió suavemente y soltó un gruñido de placer.

Estaba tensa… el tiempo que había pasado en la celda la desgastaba, y más cuando la general sato estaba presente. Eso le había causado un gran estrés que hacía que le aparecía un dolor horrible en el cuello que se le desplazaba por los hombros cual serpiente que la iba envenenando poco a poco.

Una risa cruel le hizo volver la realidad y le salir del chorro de agua caliente mientras se peinaba, su corto pelo hacia atrás. Una Kuvira desnuda se reía de ella mientas la observaba ducharse cual acosadora enferma.

\- ¿por fin libre? Creía que la general te tendría más tiempo presa

\- Lin me libero…a saber por que... tampoco quiero saberlo

Kuvira cruzo los brazos y rio por lo bajo, últimamente estaba muy risueña

\- ¿Quién lo iba a decir? Esa vieja gruñona es más blanda de lo que parece… ¿sabes que yo trabaje para su hermana? Por eso estoy aquí… intente cambiar las cuentas de su empresa… pero se dio cuenta muy rápido y acabe aquí antes de lo que canta un gallo.

Korra suspiro, claro que sabia porque Kuvira estaba aquí…. Todos lo sabían.

\- creo que lo he oído por ahí

\- ¿y a que no sabes que mas?

Kuvira camino hacia ella, Korra lo oía, oía el chapoteo de los pies de Kuvira contra el suelo mojado, notaba su respiración cerca de ella, notaba su presencia… cuando noto que la mano se metía en su pelo y lo tiraba para atrás Korra no tuvo ninguna duda

Quería follar

En su interior sonrió… quizás eso es lo que necesitaba, quizás un orgasmo e ir a dormir es lo que haría que la serpiente se fuera de sus hombros

\- me la tire

Korra sacudió ligeramente los hombros mientras se reía, nunca habría esperado eso la verdad… según lo que había oído Lin era como ocho años mayor que su hermana Su, nunca habría pensado que a Kuvira le iba eso.

\- ¿y qué tal?

\- sorprendentemente elástica para su edad

Korra rio a mandíbula batiente ante tal comentario y noto como la mano de Kuvira bajaba la mano del pelo de Korra a su cuello

\- ¿y crees que Lin es igual?

\- de Lin tengo la teoría de que como las viudas negras los mata después de follarselos

\- ¿y se los come?

\- eso será mientras lo hace no

Korra rio roncamente y Kuvira lo coreo por lo bajo, Korra cerro los ojos mientras notaba la mano de Kuvira bajar por su espalda, el calor cada vez era más notorio y seguía un determinado camino… el de las uñas de Kuvira en su espalda. Kuvira subió a su hombro y bajo por los brazos hacia sus muñecas, donde toco la marca que habían dejado las esposas de Asami la última vez que se las había puesto, Kuvira puso sus manos en las marcas y apretó. Korra reacciono instintivamente apartándose mientras su cuerpo se tensaba, se encaro contra la mujer del lunar.

\- ¿Qué haces?

Kuvira la miro con una sonrisa y levanto la ceja

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿No te gusta?

Korra gruño y negó con la cabeza

\- no me gusta… me agobia

Kuvira se movió suavemente alrededor de Korra mientras su voz suave cortaba como cuchillos la paciencia de Korra.

\- oh… ¿Qué pasa? ¿Es que no te gusta que lo haga yo?

Se posiciono delante de Korra

\- ¿o quieres que sea Asami?

Korra retrocedió paso a paso mientras Kuvira se movía cual felino que iba a lanzarse contra su pequeña presa, que ahora estaba tensa y esperando una pequeña señal para atacar.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Quieres que me ponga en plan dura? ¿Qué te ponga unas esposas y te dé con la porra con tono autoritario mientras te humillo un poco? ¿Te pone eso ahora?

La espalda de Korra toco la fría pared mientras Kuvira ponía ambos brazos apresándola más que los barrotes de su celda y con la voz más falsa del mundo empezó a imitar la voz de Asami y sus movimientos. Korra se ponía cada vez mas nerviosa con el tono de voz de Kuvira.

\- reclusa, déjame que te ponga las esposas… pórtate bien y quizás te deje lamerme mi bota, ahora pórtate bien y ofréceme ese culo tan trabajado que tienes cautiva

Korra aparto la cabeza y aparto a Kuvira de un empujón, pero esta sonrió y siguió con su falta imitación siguiendo la broma que ella sola había comenzado y que su compañera no le seguía, Korra se tensaba por momentos.

\- oh reclusa, ¿Resistencia a la autoridad? Eso me pone… ahora ábrete de piernas maldita delincuente

Korra gruñía y más cuando noto que Kuvira la aprisionaba contra la pared y la inmovilizaba mientras le besaba el cuello. Normalmente reaccionaba rápidamente a las caricias de Kuvira, pero ahora mismo se estaba pasando solamente quería quitársela de encima cuanto antes

\- oye Kuvira, esto ya no tiene gracia… venga suéltame

\- no soy Kuvira soy la carcelera Asami… vamos convicta dame lo que quiero

\- vamos… esto no mola ya, me estas poniendo de los putos nervios.

Kuvira no paraba y sus movimientos se iban haciendo cada vez más agresivos, su agarre más férreo y su voz más burlona. Korra se ponía cada vez mas de los nervios, empezaba a asquearse cada vez más para intentar librarse de ella pero su táctica de mandarle señales para que la soltara no funciono.

Si Korra y Kuvira habían follado en más de una ocasión, todo el mundo sabía que ellas dos a pesar de ser "enemigas" tenían un rollo raro de amistad competitiva y algo más, pero Korra y Kuvira nunca se había negado cuando la otra le ofrecía a hacerla gemir. Pero Korra se sentía rara y no le gustaba como Kuvira se burlaba de ella y de cómo la estaba tratando con lo cual con un fuerte empujón aparto a Kuvira que en cuanto vio la expresión de Korra su sonrisa cambio de burlona a tensa

\- ¿Qué pasa mujercita? ¿No te gusta lo que hago?

Korra gruño y la miro

\- no me gusta, me estaba poniendo enferma y quiero que pares de hacerlo.

Kuvira sonrió y levanto una ceja

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué como no soy tu policía no me dejas hacerlo?

Kuvira se acerco amenazante a Korra

\- como se nota que estas cambiando… has pasado de ser una buena reclusa que se metía en todos los motines que podía, que traficaba con lo que podía y que se burlaba de los guardias a una… ¿Cómo decirlo? Una putita de una guardia

Korra desencajo la cara

\- ¿Qué - has – dicho?

Kuvira la agarro del hombro y la empujo

\- que te has vuelto la putita de la guarda, la niña mimada, la guarra privilegiada.

Korra agarro la mano de Kuvira cuando esta iba a tocarla para parar el zarandeo y la apretó amenazante.

\- no sigas o veras

\- ¿tanto te duele la verdad?

\- eres molesta… demasiado, para o veras

\- quien se rasca es que algo le pica

Korra apretó los dientes y empujo a Kuvira que resbalo un poco con el agua del suelo pero mantuvo el equilibro por poco

\- vete ahora… no estoy de humor

Kuvira rio sarcásticamente

\- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso te crees con derecho a negarme lo que es mío? Tú y yo somos pareja de cárcel y si yo quiero tu cuerpo… lo tendré

Se lanzo contra Korra en un rápido movimiento pero esta la esperaba, sabia como era el carácter de Kuvira y sabia que si se la provocaba ella respondería. Así que Korra, apartándose suavemente de la trayectoria de Kuvira y quedándose en una posición optima le propino un rodillazo en el estomago que la dejo sin aire y de rodillas en el suelo.

\- te he dicho que no, déjame en paz

Y paso por su lado sin ni siquiera lanzarle una segunda mirada, cogió la toalla y se dirigió a la salida pero cuando iba a salir, noto un peso en la espalda que la derribo Kuvira la había placado y la dejo en el suelo con ella encima e inmovilizándola con una mano

\- dame lo que quiero cuando quiero

Korra notaba como la boca de Kuvira la mordía en el cuello y le hacía daño, grito y empezó a revolverse pero era imposible, cuando noto la mano de Kuvira por su cuerpo supo que iba a suceder y su cuerpo se tenso en señal de alarma pero lo que esperaba nunca llego ya que el cuerpo de Kuvira se quedo rígido y se empezó a convulsionar.

Korra la aparto de un suave empujón cuando se quedo flácida y vio que unos hilos estaban en el cuerpo de Kuvira y llegaban al taser de Asami que la miraba fijamente.

\- el sexo entre reclusas está prohibido… y más cuando no es consentido

(…..)

Mako y Bolin se llevaron a rastras a la enfermería a Kuvira mientras aun tenía unas pocas convulsione. Asami miraba a Korra fijamente, que estaba sentada en una esquina de las duchas mientras se intentaba cubrir con la pequeña toalla, con poco éxito.

\- ¿Estas bien?

Korra levantaba la cabeza y con una sonrisa sarcástica miro a Asami

\- ¿te parece que estoy bien? Esta puta loca ha intentado violarme en las duchas y encima… esto

Se señalo el cuello, que mostraba una marca morada y un poco de sangre, Kuvira le había dejado una buena marca… Asami se acerco a ella y le giro el cuello para mirarlo mejor, Korra iba a quitarle la mano pero recibió un manotazo de su superiora

\- no tiene mala pinta… tapónatelo un poco para parar la pequeña herida y se curara solo.

Korra se levanto de donde estaba sentada sincronizadamente con Asami que le ofreció un pañuelo, Korra la miro fijamente y cogió el pañuelo agitando la cabeza levemente como señal de agradecimiento. Puso el pañuelo en él la herida y sonrió a Asami que profesionalmente correspondió ese gesto de cabeza con otro

\- utilízalo también para limpiarte la sangre.

Korra se rasco el pelo y miro a Asami con una sonrisa, era la primera vez que no la veía comportarse como una máquina de cumplir la ley, así que intento aprovechar la situación.

\- ¿y cómo has acabado aquí?

Asami se encogió de hombros

\- un par de reclusas se quejaron de que Kuvira había entrado en la ducha cuando no debía y que llevabais mucho en la ducha… y ya os he dicho que el sexo entre reclusas está prohibido

Korra rio suavemente

\- nunca me he creído demasiado eso… es como "no tendrás pensamientos impuros" ¿Eso de hecho es posible? Si ves alguien que te gusta instintivamente pues piensas ¿Cómo me lo tiraría? Y bueno… que realmente no me parece una regla justa.

Asami tenía la mano en la boca y se contenía para no reírse, tenía que mantener la seriedad del momento, pero era difícil escuchando a una chica medio desnuda filosofar con el sexo.

\- te voy a dar un punto esta vez.

Korra suspiro e intento colocarse la toalla, su intento por entablar una conversación normal con ella había dado sus frutos pero tenía que volver a la realidad.

\- ¿y ahora qué?

Asami suspiro y volvió a ponerse seria, había captado la intención de Korra.

\- ¿Qué de qué?

\- ¿voy a ir aislamiento?

Asami miro la escena y suspiro

\- no… no te voy a meter en aislamiento, no ha sido tu culpa pero...

\- ¿pero qué?

\- tienes que vestirte… Mako te traerá la ropa ahora, así que…

Korra sonrió mientras dejaba caer la toalla y cortaba la frase de Asami… ¿para que servía intentar taparse cuando no podía ni cruzar las piernas? Era inevitable lo que iba a hacer, además, así tenia más libertad, además ¿Por qué no jugar con Sato un rato? Era una oportunidad única para hacer eso sin que pudiera echarme en cara nada.

Noto como el verde esmeralda de Asami se volvía verde jade y se mordía hipnotizada el labio, como su postura cambiaba, como sus hombros se echaban hacia delante y como sus brazos se tensaban… los pensamientos pecaminosos que Korra había mentado como algo imposible de evitar se agolpaban en su mente.

Ponla contra la pared y muerde la parte sano del cuello y hazla gemir hasta que se quede ronca

Túmbala contra el suelo y haz que sus uñas te arranquen la piel de la espalda

Llévatela al despacho y haz que baje mientras terminas los informes

O podrías llevarla a…

\- ¿Estas bien?

Asami agito la cabeza mientras intentaba que la imagen de Korra pidiendo que pare, se fuera de su mente. Unos ojos azules la miraban mientras el agua de su cuerpo se iba evaporando poco a poco, el color bronce de Korra se acentuaba con el agua que la bañaba como sus músculos y Asami le costó el mismísimo infierno de Dante poder articular una frase.

\- solamente… estaba reflexionando

\- ¿entonces qué hacemos?

Asami levanto la ceja, todavía estaba un poco dispersa ya que su imaginación había mandado sobre su conciencia hace solo unos segundos.

\- ¿hacemos?

\- sí, ¿me vas a poner las esposas? ¿Me vas a tomar aquí mismo? créeme que noto como me miras

Asami suspiro y se pellizco el puente de la nariz, recordó de repente porque Korra le causaba repulsa, su comportamiento de adolescente y su humor acido le hacía ponerse mala.

\- no te miro

\- oh, perdona…. Creo que he malinterpretado que te mordieras el labio y me miraras fijamente mientras se te dilataban las pupilas, como si te gustara lo que veías.

\- eso no… o yo no…

Korra se rio mientras veía como Asami se sonrojaba un poco y hacia una mueca de enfado como una niña pequeña. Una pequeña conexión se formo en ese momento, no era una situación tradicional… una mujer desnuda y su guardia riéndose como si no estuviera en la cárcel y Asami no tuviera que cumplir su obligación de llevarla a su celda, pero esa conexión no tiene que ser como en los cuentos de hadas, sucede cuando sucede.

De repente Mako entro y dejo la ropa de Korra para después marcharse rápidamente para dejarla algo de intimidad, Korra se movió hacia la ropa y se vistió lentamente para que Asami disfrutara del espectáculo una última vez. Una vez vestida Korra se giro para mirar a una Asami que poco a poco volvía a adoptar su pose de profesional.

\- bueno… tengo que hacer mi trabajo

-¿y si por una vez dejas de comportarte como una poli y te compotas como… una persona?

Asami suspiro y su mirada se volvió dura

\- date la vuelta, tengo que ponerte las esposas.

Korra suspiro sabiendo que no iba a cambiar nada, pero hoy se sentía bien porque la serpiente del estrés había desaparecido, así que se coloco en posición sin rechistar sin quejarse. Esta vez todo era distinto, Asami no le había tratado como un infra ser humano, pero esta vez no noto directamente el metal de las esposas, esta vez noto como unos dedos tocaban las marcas de sus muñecas, esta vez no se aparto como con Kuvira, no solo porque con Asami no podía hacerlo… sino porque no quería

\- ¿te duele?

Korra se encogió de hombros

\- ¿eso de verdad importa?

Asami suspiro

\- si tu lo dices

Pero por una vez Asami no esperaba escuchar su frase favorita, no esperaba ver el gesto de Korra cuando le dolía.

Korra noto como por primera vez las esposas… le quedaban sueltas.


End file.
